


Отлюбил

by кружка гроба (eh5gg95vhii)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Romance, TW: Blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0
Summary: Иногда не успеваешь испугаться — так быстро заканчивается сон.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Отлюбил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laiichka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/gifts).



> Чилл канон fight me

У него жар. Губы горячие. Фредерик весь искрится теплом, свитер от пота сидит в облипку. Он хватает Грэма за запястье — тот оборачивается, равнодушный взгляд пронизывает до дрожи в коленях. Приближается лай собак. Лес вокруг дома обрастает кожей дивана из кабинета проклятого Лектера.

«Неужели забыл?»

— Доктор Чилтон, что-то не так? — эмпат одёргивает руку, покалывание от ткани грубой рубашки остаётся на кончиках пальцев. Всё разваливается. Снег под ногами хрустит, но будто и не снег вовсе, а человеческие кости.

Достоин ли зваться человеком? Конечно нет. Схватил, так бесцеремонно схватил, даже не спросив. Грэм построил свой металлический форт из подушек на земле согласия. Чилтон — совсем близко, теперь пытается пройти сквозь плотные стены живостью глаз. Влюблённых глаз.

Фредерик только вчера принёс ему цветы в палату, а сегодня мужчины снова стоят в Вулф Трапе, не смотря друг на друга. Если бы судьба решила иначе, если бы только не этот звонок Джеку. Остаться. Остаться здесь, под горячими струями, смыть чужую кровь. Выгуливать с ним собак каждое утро, вместе смотреть исторические шоу, готовить ему, не боясь проиграть в игру, начатую интеллигентным монстром.

«Всё не так, Уилл».

— Доктор Чилтон?..

Доктор. Так сухо. Как он может? За что? Золотая крона над домом вся в крови. Капли опускаются несчастному психиатру на лоб. Какой-то поминальный орнамент для стеклянного человека, загримированного под жертву обстоятельств.

— Отлюбил? — наконец спрашивает Фредерик.

— Отлюбил.

«Так и знал».

Больно. И пусто. Что-то подобное бывает лишь тогда, когда сам уже и не знаешь, чего хочешь. Когда остаёшься в капкане только из-за того, что нигде больше не ждут.

Чилтон быстро просыпается, спросонья утыкаясь в тёмные кудри. Мягкое одеяло щекочет нос, мужчина морщится — глаза останавливаются на знакомой картинке у входа в комнату. Он дома. На пальце обручальное кольцо.

— Что тебе снилось? — тихо сопит Грэм под боком, ещё не до конца открыв глаза.

— Потом расскажу, — выдыхает доктор. — Но ты всё равно не поверишь.


End file.
